Mary Anne and the Big News
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: When Mr. Spier announced he was going to be promoted, Mary Anne was thrilled about that. However, when he added he would be transferred, she got upset. She did not want to move at all.
1. The Meeting Trip

The Baby-Sitters Club _do not_ belong to me. It belongs to Ann M. Martin.

Dad came home and I noticed he was excited about something.

"Um, Dad, you seemed excited. What is it?" I asked.

"I got big news, but I won't tell you until after the weekend meeting," said Dad.

"Another meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, it's only on Friday," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

Dad's a lawyer and works hard. He also works a lot of hours. Something must be up. I was having a sandwich. My blood sugar was high. As you can see, I'm diabetic. Or should I say brittle diabetic? It's not hard to handle at all, so I'm glad about it.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and attend Stoneybrook High School for 10th grade. I was very curious about what's going on.

"In fact, I have a business trip over the weekend after work Thursday and I won't be home until Saturday night. That's where the meeting would be on Friday," said Dad. "It's just going to be you, Sharon, and your siblings."

"Oh, interesting," I said.

"I'll have to inform Sharon as well so she'd know not to wait for me for dinner," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll be bringing my suitcase with me Thursday," said Dad.

He did told Sharon and none of us had a clue on what's going on. Apparently, Sharon did because she won't tell us. We were all wondering. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

On Thursday, after school, I noticed something wasn't right. My blood sugar machine is blinking and we have no batteries. I was getting a headache. I called Dad, but Randy told me he left early at 11:00 am for the weekend trip. So, I decided to call Sharon, but she stepped out for a mandatory meeting that she can't miss. Now what am I going to do?

I decided to leave home for the drug store to buy batteries. I paid and changed them for my blood sugar machine. It takes two batteries. I bought two packages. I checked my blood sugar and it was very high: 230 mg/dl. Thank god I did the smart thing. I had salad at Subway and I felt better after that. At least I don't have to worry about going to the hospital.

I went back home after that. Sharon must have called because she left the message and I claled her back.

"I had a headache and when I was about to check my blood sugar, I noticed my blood sugar machine wasn't working and we had no batteries, so I went to the drug store to buy some and change them. Glad I did because my blood sugar was high at 230 mg/dl. I had salad at Subway. Everything's fine now. That's why I was calling you. I called Dad, but he already left for the business trip," I said.

"Okay. At least you did the smart thing," said Sharon.

"I know," I agreed.

After we talked, I did my homework. Cam was sick, which is why I was home. After I finished my homework, I also passed out. Luckily, it was my bed. I don't get why I nearly passed out. Then, I noticed my blood sugar level was dropping. I went to get orange juice and it went back to normal.

That night, I was starting to feel dizzy all of sudden.

"Now what?" I mumbled.

I stayed on my bed so I won't lose my balance. Dawn came up.

"We'll be going out for supper shortly, so Mom wants you to get ready," said Dawn.

"I'm feeling dizzy right now. I'm just remaining on my bed so that I won't lose my balance," I said. "I don't feel so well."

Uh-oh. I got up and rushed over to the bathroom slowly and started throwing up.

"Is everyone almost ready, Dawn?" asked Sharon.

I don't know if she heard me puking because she came over to me.

"Are you alright?" asked Sharon as she came in to keep me company.

After that, I was getting dizzy even more. I almost lost my balance when Sharon caught me in time.

"I'll stay behind if you don't mind," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Sharon. "Do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"I don't think my stomach would agree with anything at this moment. I'm just going to rest," I said.

"Okay," said Sharon.

She and the others left to go out for dinner. Not only I'm diabetic, I also have breathing problems. Thankfully, I haven't gotten that issue. I wanted to keep it that way.

Then, the phone rang and I went over to Dad and Sharon's room while holding onto things since I was still dizzy to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, peanut," said Dad.

"Oh, hi, Dad, what's up?" I asked. "I called your office, but Randy told me you left already."

"It's true. I figured it would be easier that way," said Dad.

"The only reason I called you there because my blood sugar machine wasn't working correctly when I was checking since I had a headache at the time and we had no batteries. So, I had to call Sharon, but no luck for that either. She was in a meeting that she couldn't miss. So, I ended up going to the drug store and get some and changed them. Thank god I did because my blood sugar was high. Glad I was able to do so without going to the emergancy room," I told him.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Dad.

"I felt better after having some salad from Subway," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know. It happened after school," I said. "Sharon and the others went out for dinner."

"How come you didn't go with them?" asked Dad.

"I felt dizzy. I didn't dare to lost my balance while I was at the restaurant. That would be embarrassing. Plus, I threw up. Sharon didn't blame me for staying behind," I said.

"I wouldn't blame you either, honey," said Dad.

"How was the meeting?" I asked.

"It's not until tomorrow," said Dad.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," I said.

"That's alright," said Dad.

I could hear him laughing. He always does that when I make a mistake.

"It's from noon to three pm. I'll be home after that instead of Saturday," said Dad.

"That's good," I said.

After we talked, I almost threw up and rushed into the bathroom with my mouth covered, that was in his and Sharon's room, and started to vomit. After that, I was on the master bed. I felt dizzier again. I hate it when I get that feeling.

I was still there when Sharon came back home.

"I figured I'd stay in here because I was still dizzy and the bathroom is closer in here. But I had to hold on things," I said.

"Okay," said Sharon.

"Plus, Dad called," I said.

"Oh, good, I can call him now," said Sharon.

"He and I talked for awhile," I said.

The next day, I was still dizzy, so I stayed home from school. Plus, Sharon took me to the doctor's because I was dizzy and would lose my balance. And, i had a headache. The doctor told me I had Vertigo, which explained why I was like that since last night.

"She'll need to stay home from school until it goes away," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Sharon. "I'll be on vacation. Plus, Richard is on the business trip until this afternoon."

I stayed in bed all day when we got back home. I was in the master bedroom. It's easier for me to hold onto things in case I get sick. Sharon was okay with that.

"I'm off today, so I'll be around in case you lose your balance," said Sharon. "I'll inform your father when he gets back later this afternoom."

"Okay, great," I said.

"Plus, your stepgrandparents will be coming over. They want to go out, but I'll have to tell them I'd have to be around in case you lost your balance when no one's home," said Sharon.

"I'm sure I'd be okay," I said. "You can go out while I get some rest."

"Well, okay, I'm concerned it could happen to you," said Sharon.

They came an hour later.

"They're here, so I'll see you later," said Sharon. "If you need me, call me on my cell phone. It'll be on viberate."

"Okay," I said.

When she left, I was able to sleep for awhile. That afternoon, at four pm, I thought I heard someone coming home, but I figured it was my imagination.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" asked a voice.

Wait. I knew that voice. It came from Dad. But I needed to stay in bed to avoid losing balance. I didn't hear at him though. I was asleep. When he appeared, he noticed I was in his bed. Sharon probably didn't tell him about Vertigo. I did remember she was going to do so when he gets home.

He kissed me on my forehead. He must have known how warm I was because he could feel it. An hour later, when Sharon came back, she noticed Dad was home.

"Hi, you're home," said Sharon.

"Yes, I've been home for an hour," said Dad.

"Dawn's baby-sitting and Meredith & Carlos went out with their friends," said Sharon.

"I was surprised to see Mary Anne in our bedroom," said Dad. "She was also warm. How is she doing now?"

"She was still dizzy and would lose his balance and it hasn't gone away, so I kept her home from school today. Plus, I took her to see Dr. Wellington and found out it was Vertigo. I was planning to tell you when you get back," said Sharon. "She wanted to be in our bedroom in case she gets sick. It would be easier for her to hold onto things."

Somehow, I was able to sleep for quite awhile, thankfully. That night, Sharon said, "I wonder if Mary Anne wants anything. We can let her eat in bed if she wants."

"That's a good idea," said Dad. "Let me go ask her. If she's still asleep, I won't bother."

When Dad came in, he noticed I was still sleeping, so he left to let me sleep and went back downstairs.

"She was still asleep right now," said Dad.

"Okay," said Sharon.

"I'll wait until she gets better before I give out my news," said Dad.

"That would be a good idea," agreed my stepmother.

In the middle of the night, I felt nauseous. Here we go again. I decided to get up and drank some water from the bathroom. Water always does the trick when I get nauseous. Well...it does sometimes. Two hours later, I had that feeling again. I almost lost my balance after the second time I had water when Dad caught me in time.

"I gotcha now, honey," said Dad.

"I hate it when I lose my balance, trying to hold on things. I was getting water to get rid of the nausea feeling," I said.

The next day, I was still dizzy. Thank god it's the weekend so I can get some rest. I remained in bed most of the day. I did not want to get up in case I lost my balance again.

"If she's still like that tomorrow, she can skip church," said Sharon.

"I agree with you," said Dad. "Vertigo usually takes awhile to go away."

Randy called Dad to work late for him all next week because he was taking a vacation. He had to go to California. His brother-in-law died all of sudden from a car crash and the funeral will be hold sometime next week. He was taking his kids with him.

"Okay, no problem. When are you leaving?" asked Dad.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be taking the seven o'clock plane. I already got the plane tickets," said Randy.

"Alright," said Dad.

"Thank you, I'm glad I can always count on you when I need you," said Randy.

"That's what a good worker is for," said Dad.

"That's why you deserve the promotion and the transfer. There's one final meeting for that when I get back the week from tomorrow. It will be on a Monday. We didn't talk about where I'd be sending you," said Randy.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Dad.

After they talked, Dad told Sharon the news.

"Wow, good thing you get called in case Randy wanted you to work late for any reason," said Sharon.

"I know," said Dad.

That night, Dad told me had to work late all next week starting on Monday and told me about Randy's brother-in-law.

"That's a shame," I said.

"Henry was a nice guy. I remember meeting him," said Dad. "He was Randy's sister's husband."

"Oh," I said.

"Do you to want to have any soup? You can eat in bed," said Dad.

"Sure," I replied. "I don't dare to lose my balance."

I felt okay after I had soup. I had it once actually. Vertigo can be a pain. The next day, I thought the dizziness went away, but when I was about to get up, I still that feeling. I better skip mass. I hate to do so, but I'd be embarrassed if I lost my balance during church. I remained on the bed.

"How are you doing this morning?" asked Dad.

"I still feel dizzy, so I better stay home from church," I replied.

"That's what Sharon said, too. I agreed with her," said Dad.

But I'm scared to be alone when I get dizzy. Imagine if I fell and no one is home? Church is only an hour, so I'm not worried about that part.

"If you need me, you can call me. I'll have my cell on viberate," said Dad.

"Okay, sounds good," I said.

They left 20 to 30 minutes later.


	2. The Bleeding Nose

I was good enough for church. Then, that night, Randy called Dad to say that his brother-in-law died all of sudden and would be in California, so Dad had to work late for a few days. He agreed to do so. Dad told me when Randy returns, there is one more meeting he had to attend.

"Oh," I said.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, it's only until 7:00pm," replied my father.

"That's not too bad," I said. "I'll probably eat before you guys so I can stick with my diet schedule. I don't want to mess me all up."

"You can always have a snack so you'd be all set," said Sharon.

"True. I'll keep my eye on my blood sugar," I said.

My blood sugar had been fine while I felt dizzy, so I was glad about that. That night, Dad looked awful when he came home from work. He was probably tired from a long day. He only had a headache, but he informed us he'd be okay. He seemed to be fine after he had Aleve. He also ate fine.

The next day, Sharon told me Dad came down the flu after we went to bed.

"Wow," I said.

"He called Cindy to tell her he wasn't going to be in today, so she agreed to take over and close for him," said Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

When I got home from school, Dad still had a flu. My stomach didn't feel right all of sudden. Luckily, I felt better after I had TUMs. That night, I was in the bathroom because my nose was bleeding.

"Time for dinner, everyone," said Sharon.

Meredith must have noticed that and said, "Are you alright?"

"My nose is bleeding," I replied while I had the tissue on the nose. "Tell Sharon I'd be down shortly."

"Okay," said Meredith as she went down.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"Her nose is bleeding right now, so she's taking care of it right now. She said she'll be down," said Meredith.

I came down three minutes later.

"I hate it when my nose bleeds," I said.

Thank god the blood didn't make me sick to my stomach. It does that sometimes. After dinner, I was helping out when the nose started bleeding again.

"Here we go again," I mumbled as I rushed up to the bathroom and grabbed the tissue to take care of it.

"I thought Mary Anne was supposed to help you all out," said Sharon.

"She was, but her nose just started bleeding again," said Meredith.

"Your father was getting up now. He seemed to be better. He said the chills went away," said Sharon.

"That's good," said Meredith. "Did he want anything?"

"He'll have something. He might have soup," said Sharon.

"Do you want me to get it or should I wait?" asked Meredith.

"You can start it now," said Dad who was coming down.

"Okay," said Meredith.

"Was Mary Anne okay?" asked Dad.

"Her nose was bleeding twice, it just happened awhile ago," said Meredith.

"I'll go check on her while you get the soup ready," said Dad.

"Okay," said Meredith.

My nose was still bleeding. The worst part was I tried not to sneeze. That because the blood comes out even more. That was when Dad came in to me.

"Meredith was just telling me your nose has been bleeding," said Dad.

"Yes. It took three minutes before I went down for dinner and it seems like forever for this one," I said.

Uh-oh. That was when I sneezed and the blood kept coming out even more when Dad got the tissue in a jiffy and gave it to me. Thank god he did that.

Meredith came up and said, "Your soup is ready."

"Okay. I'll be back," said Dad.

Of course, the bleeding finally stopped after he went down. Did that took forever. That's why I hate it when my nose bleeds. In the middle of the night, I was asleep when I could feel something. When I woke up, my nose started bleeding as well. I groaned as I got up and went over to grab the tissue.

Dad must have known I was up because he got up and noticed that.

"That nose started to bleed again," I said.

Luckily, it didn't take too long this time. Thankfully, I was able to sleep the rest of the night without the bleeding nose. Thank you, Lord! The next day, at school, I was doing a test when I felt something dripping on my paper. Not again. I covered my nose and went up to get the tissue as I put it on my bleeding nose.

"It happened to me three times last night," I said.

"Maybe your nose could be dry," said the teacher.

"I think so, too. I get that often and it's driving me nuts," I said.

Thankfully, it stopped after two to three minutes. Oh, no, there was blood leftover on my test paper.

"Don't worry about it. I can go make a copy," said the teacher.

That's what she did and I was able to continue on. I left tissues near me in case my nose starts bleeding again. Plus, I was done and passed it in.

"Thank you," said the teacher.

"Thank god I was able to continue," I said. "That's all I care about."

"I believe it," said the teacher.


	3. Mr Spier's Big News

Two to three days later, Randy was back a few days earlier.

"The funeral was held yesterday and Randy decided to return today. He was able to do so. He called me, so we can do the meeting tomorrow," said Dad.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Randy hopes it would be the final meeting," said Dad.

I'm still wondering what was going on. The next day, Dad left early because the meeting starts at 8:00 am.

"He's gone already?" I asked.

"Yes, his meeting is starting soon," said Sharon.

"Oh," I said.

I left ten minutes later for school. At school, the teacher passed out guidelines for a book report that will be due next week, so it will give us some time to do it. I'm glad. It can be anything.

I went to the school library during the study hall. I picked out the book about diabetes. I checked the book out and stayed here. I started to read the book. I was reading for ten to fifteen minutes before the bell rang to go onto the last class.

After school, at home, I started to get a headache. When I checked my blood sugar, it was sky high. Luckily, I felt better after I ate a peanut butter sandwich. It went back to normal. Thank god I keep my blood sugar under control.

That night, Dad came home happily.

"Um, what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Let's have a small meeting," said Sharon.

In the family den, Dad started, "I'm getting promoted for working hard."

"Really? That's great," said Dawn.

"Good for you," I said.

"But... there is more," said Dad.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"They're thinking of transferring me," said Dad.

"To where?" I asked.

"I don't know just me. The last meeting is a week from Monday," said Dad.

"So, that was the reason why you went on a business trip?" I asked.

"Yes, I waited a little longer because I didn't want to keep my hopes up," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

I'm nervous about what Dad meant when he said transferring. Does that mean we'd be moving? Gulp.


	4. More Exciting News

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep all night. I was so tired when I got up for school that I went to take a shower and it helped me. I didn't want Dad to worry about me. I hid my feelings and pretend to act normal since I knew Dad would have his last meeting in two weeks.

At school, I couldn't focus in school and I had no idea why.

Dad already had that final meeting. He came home looking happy.

"Hi, you're just in time," said Sharon. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay. I have more news to give," said Dad.

We sat at the table to have dinner.

"Remember when I said that they're thinking of transferring me?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied.

"That's what Randy decided to do. My new job is in Maine," said Dad.

"That's great to hear," said Sharon.

"So, are we going to have more there?" asked Carlos.

"That's right," said Dad.

"And, you just took it without us?" asked Carlos.

"I don't mind," said Dawn.

"Well, I do. Stoneybrook has been my home," said Carlos.

"I know, but Randy said I deserve it," said Dad.

"But I don't want to go to Maine," I said. "My life is here."

"Mine, too," said Carlos.

"I am sure your new life will be great there," said Sharon.

"When are we moving?" asked Meredith who didn't seem to mind either.

"I don't have the date just yet," said Dad. "Randy said he will tell me soon. I will be taking someone's place when he retires in August, so we'll probably move there then."

"Oh," I said.

"And, we'll be living in Portland," said Dad.

"Isn't that where April lives?" Meredith asked me.

"Yes, but I still don't want to move," I said.

"We're still going there. We'll start selling the house since it takes awhile to be sold. I might call real estate tomorrow," said Dad.

"I'm not," I said as I got up to leave the table to my room.

"Count me out, too," said Cam as he did the same.

"I thought the kids would be happy about me," said Dad.

"They are, but that's normal when we get ready to move," said Sharon.

"Well, that's true," said Dad.


	5. The Bad News for Mary Anne

The next day, I decided to go to school and forget about the news. Carlos got over it quickly. Isn't he lucky? At school, I was with Carlos.

"You're lucky you got over it," I said.

"I decided to pretend the news didn't happen to focus in school," said Carlos.

That was a smart thing to do.

"I was tempted not to attend school because I was too upset, but I decided to do the same thing to pass in my classes," I said.

At lunch, I acted normal and forced myself to smile even though it would be too hard to do so. How would Kristy feel about me moving away? Carlos and I already decided to tell them when I'm at the Baby-Sitters Club meeting. That's another why I didn't want to leave here. I belong to that club. Who would replace me and Dawn when it gets busy?

There are other reasons: one) I belong to Annie on National Tour and two) I don't want to quit record anything with Cam. I started with him at age 13. That's what I told Carlos earlier. And, I don't want to be away from my boyfriend, Logan. That would be a tough thing to do. I hope we can stay together.

At the studios, we were getting ready to do a new CD tomorrow. There would be songs that were made up by other songwriters and we were chosen to record them. Isn't that amazing?

In the meantime, Dad was talking to the others about the situation.

"Mary Anne will have to quit the studios and the national tour when we leave," said Dad who apparently read Carlos' mind.

"Good luck telling her that. I could imagine how she would react. She's going to be very upset," said Carlos.

"I agree," said Meredith. "She enjoys doing that."

"And, here is the tough part. Mary Anne will have to break up with Logan," continued Dad.

"Are you seriously going to force her to do so?" asked Carlos as Dad nodded. "I don't see why you can't have long distance relationships."

"It's too far to do so," said Dad.

"I don't think she would want to break up with him. They love each other," said Carlos.

"And, I bet she will be very heartbroken if you tell her that. She might refuse to do so," said Meredith.

"Your father's right," said Sharon.

"It doesn't matter. We don't want to see Mary Anne to be unhappy," said Carlos. "That's what I worry about."

"How would you feel if you were forced to do the same thing at our age?" asked Meredith.

"Actually, it did happen to me and your father after high school. It was my parents who forced me to stop seeing him," said Sharon.

"It's true. They thought Richard wasn't good enough for Mom," said Dawn.

"I know that's going to make her depressed," said Carlos.

"Not to mention stress that could raise her blood sugar," Meredith pointed out as Carlos agreed.

Later, after the studios, I came home. I did not tell Cam about moving yet. Between you and me, I didn't want to either for that matter.

"Mary Anne," said Sharon. "Your father would like to see you in the den."

"Can you tell him I'll go to him after I do my homework?" I said. "Excuse me."

I went up to do my homework. That was a good thing in case I won't able to focus doing homework after whatever Dad had to say to me. After that, it was dinnertime. So, I'll see him after that.

After dinner, Sharon came up to tell me Dad was ready for me. In the den, we sat down.

"I figured a few things for the situation for you. First; you'll have to quit the studios and the national tour and the club. And, you'll have to break up with Logan when we leave," said Dad.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm serious, I'm afraid," said Dad.

"No! I'm not breaking up with him. Why can't we stay in touch and visit each other if we wanted to? I'd be too busy this summer. We're doing Annie on National at Camp Mowark. Why can't I do that? Plus, after that, the national tour would continue on until Christmas Vacation. I'd be all done anyway since 16 would be too old to play Annie according to Mr. Jackson. Why can't I stay to finish my final year on tour?" I asked. "Why can't I just meet you in Maine? Dawn and I can be the honorary members, too."

That was when I left and rushed up to my room and locked my door to be alone. In my room, I was on my bed crying. There is no way I'd end my relationship with Logan. I don't want to replace Logan for someone else. What if Cam could be transferred to Maine at the same time? Why can't Dad wait and see first?

"I told you she would be upset," said Carlos after he learned about the situation.

"That's just the way it is," said Dad.

"Just let Mary Anne finish her final tour here and at Camp Mowark first since she would be 16 when she'd be all done playing Annie. That's why she didn't want to move," said Carlos.

"Yeah," agreed Meredith.

I was still in my room sobbing when there was a knock on my door. I still wanted to be alone for now no matter who it was. I was like that for over two hours. And, who would be my therapist when I needed one anytime in Maine? I enjoy seeing Dr. Reese. She helps me out every time. Later, I was outside in the back on the hammock. It's one of my favorite places if I needed my space. Apparently, Dad doesn't get the message because he came out to be with me.

"I figured you'd be out here," said Dad.

"I just want to be alone for awhile," I said as I got up to get inside.

"You can't talk to your father that way," said Sharon who stopped me half-way.

"There is nothing wrong to be alone," I said. "I didn't do anything wrong to him, just leave me alone."

I continued to go up to my room and locked my door again. I have the right to be alone when I'm upset. Dad usually understands about that.

"You just let her to talk to you that way?" asked Sharon.

"Just give her some space. I understand if she wanted to be alone. Why did you think she hurt me? She didn't," said Dad. "She's just upset about moving, that's all."

"We have every right to invade privacy," said Sharon.

"Not if any of the kids want to be alone. They have the right to do so," said Dad. "What I wanted to tell her is that I'm going to let her continue the national tour since it would be her last year doing so. I thought it would be the right time to do so. But I'll try again once when she remains calm."


	6. Mary Anne Tells April the News

Later, in my room, I was on my bed when Dad came in to be with me and said, "I would like to tell you something. I thought about this over and decided you can continue the national tour since it would be your last year to do so."

"Really?" I asked as I turned over to him.

Am I hearing this right? Now, that was _way_ better than quitting to be honest with you.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to tell you before when you went in the house," said Dad.

"Oh. I just wanted to be alone at the time, that's all," I said as I sat up.

"However, you'll still have to break up with Logan and quit the studios," said Dad.

"I still don't want to do that," I said. "Why can't Logan and I do a long-distance relationship? We're old enough, aren't we? Why can't we do it that way? I don't want to replace Logan, not ever."

"We'll wait and see what happens first," said Dad. "Like I said before at the dinner table, Randy said you kids can finish the school year first before we move, which wouldn't be until the end of August, the house has enough time to be up for sale since it takes awhile to do so. I'm also thinking of letting your grandmother move in with us when we go so she can have some company."

"Oh, I would like that idea," I said starting to feel better.

My grandmother raised me for awhile after my mom died because my father was too upset to handle me at the time. My grandfather did it, too, but he died before I got reunited with Grandma Verna. My mom grew up in Iowa.

"I guess I would see April," I said.

She would be the only one I would know there. She moved there before middle school started. We stay in touch often.

"Will I still able to do movies with Cam with the new ones are announced? Even if I have to quit there? I am sure my fans would be disappointed. They enjoy listening to my music," I said.

"That could be possible. You'll have to let your new teachers know on that so they would know ahead of time," said Dad.

"That's true," I said. "I don't want to stop doing the movies at all."

That part made me feel a bit more comfortable about moving.

"May I go call April to tell her?" I asked.

"Of course," replied Dad.

I went to get the portable phone and dialed April's number as her mother answered.

"Hello," said Mrs. Levingston.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne, how are you?" asked Mrs. Levingston.

"Good. Is April there? I got news to tell her," I said.

"Sure. Hold on," said Mrs. Levingston. "April, phone for you. It's Mary Anne."

That was when April came on and said, "Hi, Mary Anne!"

"Hi. I got some news to tell you," I said.

"Spill the beans," said April.

We laughed.

"My dad's going to be promoted soon," I said.

"No way. Good for him," said April.

"And, he will also be transferred to Portland, Maine," I continued.

"Yay! You'd be in my city!" exclaimed April.

I took the phone from my ear. I thought she would bust my eardrums! But I was laughing.

"At first, I got upset because I didn't want to move, but now I realized that I'd be seeing you again. You would be the only one who I know there," I said.

"I can't wait to see you," said April.

"But you won't be seeing me until after Christmas Vacation because I'll be staying to finish my final year for the Annie on National Tour since 16 would be too old to play Annie," I said. "Second, even though we won't move until August, _Annie_ would be performed at Camp Mowark all summer long."

"I don't mind," said April.

"At first Dad wanted me to quit from it, I said I didn't want to for that reason," I said.

"I don't blame you," said April.

"I wished _Annie_ didn't have to end for me though because I had fun. I would miss doing that," I said. "Plus, there could be possible to continue to do the movies with Cam."

"That would be nice," said April.

"I know," I agreed.

After we talked, April was thrilled that I'd be moving near in her town. That was where Cam and I did a music video. She appeared in my music video of _My Friends_. That was very exciting.


	7. Mary Anne tells her Friends and Logan

The next day, I remembered I didn't tell my friends that I would be moving. I don't know if Dawn mentioned anything about it. At lunch, I went to my friends and said, "I have news to give at the meeting so that Mallory and Jessi to be included."

"Okay," said Kristy.

Thank god Dawn didn't say anything. She's known for that.

Mallory and Jessi weren't there yet at the time. I didn't tell Logan yet either. I didn't want him to think we're breaking up. They came ten minutes later before the other crew. I asked Logan to come, but he had a game.

"Any new business?" asked Kristy.

"Dawn and I are moving away to Maine soon," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Jessi.

"I know, I didn't want to. Dad will be promoted and transferred in August," I said.

"Wow," said Stacey.

"Have you told Logan yet?" asked Stacey.

"Not yet. He had a game," I replied. "I'll tell him later."

"Oh," said Kristy.

"The only good part is that I'd be seeing April since we'll be in Portland. But I'm not going until Christmas Vacation when the Annie on National Tour. Dad decided to let me finish. And, we'll be performing all summer at Camp Mowark. I was glad because I didn't want to drop out," I said.

"That's good," said Kristy.

After the club meeting, at home, I was doing homework. Dad must have been home early because he came up.

"We are having company later on to put the house up for sale," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

"I would like you to be included. They'll be here in an hour, so we'll be eating a bit late," said Dad.

"Will that mess up my blood sugar?" I asked.

I didn't want my blood sugar be out of control.

"I don't think it will," said Dad. "I just wanted to let you know. We'll go eat out after the guys leave."

The thing is though is that I am starving and that is not good for diabetics. So, I got up and went down to get a snack in case my blood sugar gets too high. That was the smart thing to so.

An hour later, right before the guy came, I was getting a headache. I went to check my blood sugar and it was high at 450 mg/dl. Thank god I had a snack earlier. I went to the fridge to get some orange juice when the guy arrived. Dad came down.

"Welcome, let me show the house," said Dad.

"Thank you," said the guy.

"You can join us," said Dad.

"I'll wait a bit, my blood sugar was high," I said.

"Okay, you can take your time," said Dad.

I'm not sure if it might have something to do with stress. I did remember I was stressed out when Dad told us about moving. Was that it? I'm scared to find out. I decided to call Dr. Wellington who said I was right to call him because it was stress that caused my blood sugar to go high.

"How can I have high sugar blood from stress after Dad gave us the news about moving?" I asked.

"It can happen to anyone who have asthma and diabetes," said the doctor.

That made me feel better. I thanked him and drank more orange juice. Somehow, it worked this time: my blood sugar went back to normal. I was glad about that. I took insulin after I checked it to see if it was clear enough.

After that, I was debating not to join them. They were done anyway.

"We'll put the sign up sometime tomorrow," said the guy.

"Okay. Thank you," said Dad as the guy left.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Dad about my conservation with Dr. Wellington. Would he understand? I did manage to tell him and somehow, he understood.

"I had no idea that can happen when the news are being told," I said. "I didn't realize that what caused me to have high blood sugar."

"It can happen anytime without knowing it," said Dad.

"Oh," I said. "At least I knew now."

"That's true," agreed Dad.

I felt better after talking to Dad about it. Then, we went out for supper. Sharon and the other crews were with Granny and Pop-Pop, so it was just me and Dad.

The next day, I was nervous to tell Logan. I went to him at lunch.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Hi, are you free after school to talk?" I asked.

"I am. We can go to the mall. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go there, so it would be a perfect time to talk," said Logan.

"Okay. Great," I said.

After school, it was a perfect timing for the mall because Cam was sick with a flu. I told Dad where I was going.

At the mall, we were at the food court.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Logan.

"Dad had news the other day. He was getting promoted," I said.

"Good for him," said Logan.

"There is more to it," I said. "He's also getting transferred. As in, we'd be moving away."

"Moving?" asked Logan.

"Yes, to Maine," I replied. "But you and I still can be in touch by seeing and calling each other."

"Thank god for that because I would miss you," said Logan.

"I know. We're not moving until August, but I won't be joining my family just yet though because for one thing, Annie on National Tour would be performed all summer long and plus, we'll be continuing until December, so it would be perfect since I'd be all done playing Annie since 16 would be too old," I explained.

"True," agreed Logan.

"Yeah," I said as I told him about my high blood sugar last night. "Dr. Wellington told me it could have been stress when Dad told me the news and I knew I was right. He told me it can happen anytime. I never knew that. Dad understood when I told him."


	8. Mary Anne's Issue about Logan

That next day, I suspected that Logan was still upset about me moving away because I didn't see him at school. He's probably depressed. I did told we'd still be together.

At lunch, I was still looking for Logan.

"He's absent today," said Stacey who has him in her homeroom again and in Math.

"Really? I wonder if he's upset about me moving," I said.

"He probably is," said Stacey.

"I did told him we'd be in touch in Maine though," I pointed out.

"That's good," said Stacey.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see him today after I get home from the studios."

"He would like that," agreed Stacey.

"I know," I said.

"Or maybe he's sick. That could be another reason," added Claudia.

"That's true," I said. "I didn't think about that either to be honest with you."

"None of us did," said Kristy.

"Yeah, so don't worry about that," added Marci.

I knew my friends were right. After school, at the studios, Jennifer gave out some news.

"There will be a concert coming for you guys soon," said Jennifer. "It will be in New York City a week from tomorrow."

"Okay," I said.

We do a lot of concerts. I still didn't want to tell them about moving yet. I wasn't ready to do that. I'll wait until the time is right. I'm not sure when at this moment. I might when it's almost time to move. I would miss all of the fans and everything else. I got the CDs that I recorded with Cam, so I'll listen to them to remember those days. Also, I got the movies that we made. I'd watch them as well. I do know I would never give them away for anything. Especially if I want to share with them my children when I have them. They would like to know their mother was an actress and a singer. I wish I could continue to do that someday. I didn't want to stop. Perhaps if they move to Maine, that would be different for me to continue.

I still plan to be a fashion designer for my career. I'd still fit in to do the singing and acting. Depending on my busy work schedule. Otherwise I might not have a choice, but to retire from acting and singing if I get tied up with work. I'll see what happens first when the time comes. I do know I would like to work at a library to save money for college if I don't get a scholarship. I'm sure I would since I get As.

After the studios, since I had no club meeting today, I went to Logan's and see how he was doing. I was worried about him. I rang the doorbell and his mother answered the door.

"Hello. Logan told us you were moving soon," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Yeah, was he upset? I didn't see him in school," I said.

"Yes. He must have took it hard when he came home," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Oh, I did tell him we'd still be together," I told her. "I didn't plan to break up with him if that's what he thinks."

"He currently did," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Did he forget that I told him about being together?" I asked.

"Probably," replied Mrs. Bruno.

"Do you mind if I see him?" I asked.

"He's too upset to see anyone right now, but I'm sure you'd be his exception," answered Mrs. Bruno.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," I said.

I went in to go see Logan, who was in his room. He sure was upset alright. I never seen him like that before. He was so upset that he didn't want to see me anymore when I tried talking to him. I told Mrs. Bruno what he said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way when he's upset," said Mrs. Bruno.

"I hope you're right about that," I said.

"He'll come around when he's ready," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Maybe I'll try again by then," I said.

"That would be a good idea," agreed Mrs. Bruno.

Then, I went home feeling hopeless. If I'd known that was going to happen, I would've waited a bit longer, but I wasn't prepared for that. I'm sure that wasn't my fault. I'd still be seeing him while I'm doing the national tour. I won't be leaving until the last day, which is in December. Like I said before, I'd be all done playing Annie anyway.

At home, I was in my room doing homework. I had already eaten dinner earlier. Dad wasn't home yet anyway. It wasn't even six. Dawn told me he was bringing home Chinese.

"He doesn't have to worry about me. He knows I eat early when I'm with Cam," I said.

"I know. You just need to set the table," said Dawn.

"I'm doing homework right away, so you can take over," I told her.

That's what she did. I had just finished my homework when Dad came home with Chinese. I offered to help out.

"Oh, thank you, honey," said Dad.

"No problem," I said.

After dinner, I told Dad I wanted to talk to him about something.

"Okay. I have a few papers for work, so you can talk to me when I'm done. I won't be long," said Dad. "Perhaps, I'll come up."

"Sure," I said.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait too long because he came up ten minutes later.

"What's up?" asked Dad as he sat on the bed. "You looked pretty worried about something."

"Well, yes. I didn't see Logan at home because I figured he might have been too upset since I'd be moving. It's funny because he was fine yesterday and I told him we'd still be together. When I went to see him, Mrs. Bruno did say he was too upset to see anyone and she thought I'd be his exception. But when I talked, he was so hurt that he choose not to see me anymore. I was very mad. I told it to his mother who said she's sure he didn't mean it to say it since he was angry. I figured she could be right. She said he'll probably come around in a few days when he's ready, so perhaps I'll try again by then. Mrs. Bruno agreed with me," I explained.

"I agree with you as well," said Dad.

"Only if I'd known that was going to happen, I would've waited," I said.

"It's okay. It happens," said Dad.

"I wasn't prepared for that," I said.

"Just remember isn't your fault. You didn't know," said Dad.

"That's true," I said.

I knew he was right. Thank god I can count on him when I needed him. I'd still go to him in Maine no matter what if I need to talk to him about anything.


End file.
